A God's Will
by LegionOfMany
Summary: Until that night, you had always considered your life to be fairly normal; you had a job, you had an apartment, you had a cat - nothing out of the ordinary. That was, of course, before a strange armored guy had crashed through your roof. {{ Saga x Fem!Reader Story! Dedicated to my lovely friend, Lili/Ashinypegasus on Tumblr ! }}
1. Chapter 1

_It is me again, and once more with a new fandom- Haha! _

_This story is dedicated to my lovely friend, **Lili**! Let us hope, she kicks my butt so I actually finish one of those things for once ;'D_

* * *

Groaning quietly you kicked the door shut behind you, not even bothering to switch on the lights. Dragging your grocery bag along on the floor, you wobbled into your apartment to bring your food to the kitchen. Like usually you hadn't managed to get everything you wanted - but by now you were used to that. Your job wasn't too bad and fairly well paid, yet the working hours were _pure hell_.

Purring loudly your cat came to greet you (and probably beg for some food), rubbing his head against your leg. Returning the greeting with a quiet whining sound, you blindly reached for a light switch before starting to search for a can of cat food. Eating something yourself might be a good idea as well, but frankly, you were way too tired for this. All you wanted, was to crawl under your warm blanket and sleep for the next ten days straight.

Once you had finally managed to open the can, you poured its contents into the feline's bowl, before thoughtlessly throwing the can at the trash bin. CRASH!

As soon it hit the trash, there was a deafening crashing sound and the entire building seemed to rumble, causing both you and your cat to jump up with a loud screech. For one dizzy moment you wondered just _what the hell_ this tin can was made of, before you realise that it probably wasn't the can which was responsible for the sudden noise. Actually it sounded a lot like it just came from the living room...

Reaching for the nearest object to defend yourself - a ladle, to be more exact - you slowly crept towards the dark living room, tailed by your loyal cat, which was just as freaked out as you were. Shaking heavily you peeked around the corner and saw... stars.

Not in the sense that you just had gotten hit, you saw the _actual stars_, shining through the _giant hole_ in your ceiling. Most of your living room was veiled by a cloud of dust, barely visible in the soft moonlight that shone inside.

Taking what little was left of your courage, you took a deep breath, before calling out into the darkness.

"Is... is there someone?"

The only reply you got was silence. Though, of course, that didn't mean that you actually were alone. Trying your best not to look as though you were about to wee your pants, you glared into the dust cloud, holding up your ladle in a threatening way. All in all, you looked ridiculous.

"I-I know judo!"

A plain lie, yet it made you feel better as you approached again. Slowly the dust settled, and what it revealed to your eyes made you freeze again.

There, in the middle of your living room, right where your couch once was, laid a guy in armor, surrounded by rubble and what was left of your furniture. Like a doe in headlights you just stood there, ladle still held protectively in front of you, and just stared at the unmoving figure. Kuro - your cat - seemed just as perplexed as you were, judging by his wide eyes and puffed up fur.

For one horrible moment you thought, that he was dead, when suddenly he began to move and groan. Looking as though he wanted to sit up, the stranger struggled for a few moments, before giving up and slumping back again. It was then, when you finally snapped out of it again. With a yelp you rushed towards him, dropping onto your knees next to him, never letting go of your ladle though (just in case).

"Oh my _god_! Are you alright? Can you speak? What happened?"

Slowly he moved his head towards you, eyelids fluttering open to look at you. Although his face was hard to see in the shallow light, you noticed that he seemed to be fairly beautiful. Mesmerized by his eyes, which appeared to have different colours in the moonlight, you sat there completely motionless.

Taking a second to look at you, the armored guy moved his lips in an inaudible whisper, making you frown worriedly and lean in slightly.

"What did you say?"

** "...closer..."**

His voice was husky and rough, and although this probably wasn't the right moment, you couldn't help the sensual shudder that went through you. Swallowing hard you tried your best to remind yourself, that this guy was probably heavily hurt, and following his request you leaned down until you were close enough to hear his quiet voice.

"What do you-"

You never got to finish your sentence. Without warning, his eyes suddenly lit up with a frightening glow, one blue, one orange, as his hand shot up to grab the back of your neck. A maelstrom of pictures and noise completely overwhelmed you at his touch, accompanied by the feeling of getting electrocuted.

And then, there was darkness.

* * *

_I'm sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be longer, pinky promise~ UvUb_

_Now let us just hope I'll actually be a decent author for once, and don't make you wait for aeons-_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aaaaaand once again I prove myself to be the slowest writer on the planet, haha :'D  
Either way, here's finally the second chapter._

* * *

You woke up to a loud purring sound right next to your ear, accompanied by the feeling of a paw that impatiently smacked against your cheek. Grumbling quietly you shifted, opening your eyes and blinking a few times, fairly sleepy still. You were laying on the floor in your livingroom, staring up at the ceiling.

For a moment you were horribly confused as of _how_ you got here, when in a flash the events of last night came back to you. Immediately you sat bolt upright, sending Kuro (who had so _nicely_ woken you up) fleeing into the kitchen with an offended hiss. But for now, the cat would have to wait.

The first thing you noticed, was the lack of huge holes in your ceiling. In fact, it looked as though it was perfectly new, without a single crack on it. And the same went for the rest of your livingroom; furniture which you were _sure_ had been smashed yesterday, looked the same as always now.

Maybe... maybe yesterday's events had been a dream? You still didn't understand why you were asleep in the living room, yet seeing how tired you had been, it would have been possible that you simply passed out on your way to your bed.

Sighing in relief you turned towards the couch right next to you, intending to use it to pull yourself back up onto your feet - only to freeze in the middle of reaching out. Maybe it hadn't been a dream after all.

Sprawled out on your couch and still clad in full armour, was the guy from last night, observing you quietly. You stared back, completely dumbfounded, and the only thing you could think was, that he _really_ had two differently coloured eyes. For several seconds you were unable to do anything but stare at him, watching as his originally cautious expression slowly changed into one of arrogant amusement. Then, slowly, your mind caught up with reality: There was a male, armoured and complete stranger laying on your couch after he had crashed through your roof (which didn't look broken at all) the previous night, smugly smirking at you, looking awfully comfortable.

Of course you did the only reasonable thing; with a loud screech, you literally _leapt_ away from him, reaching for the closest thing which you could use as a weapon - which was, in fact, your TV remote - and threw it at him, completely panicked.

"W-WHO THE HECK _ARE_ YOU?!"

The remote missed him by a mile, flying past his head and hitting the wall a few feet behind the couch, yet it was enough to turn his smirk into a snarl. Immediately he sat up, looking ready to strangle you, before dropping back onto the couch with a sharp hiss, hand pressed onto his ribs.

More than suspicious you got back onto your feet, glaring at the guy as your heart raced inside your chest. Was he hurt? It wouldn't surprise you after what happened yesterday - if it happened! But it must have, no?_ Aaah, this was confusing!_

Seeing that he, apparently, wasn't able to do much, you allowed yourself to calm down at least somewhat, no longer shouting when repeating your question.

"Who are you?"

Head resting on the cushions again, he huffed, looking at you once again, patronizingly now. His differently coloured eyes looked you over, frustratingly handsome face wearing a scornful expression while doing so. It was at that moment, that you decided, that you couldn't _stand_ this guy.

**"You know who I am."**

Your eyebrows knitted together in a frown, lips parting to reply that you didn't know him, only to realise - you _did_. You did know who this was. Even though you were _absolutely_ sure, you had never met or heard of him before. It was, as though the entire knowledge had just... appeared in your head. And, if you were honest, you didn't like the information from said knowledge _at all_.

"You... you are a star warrior... thingy...?"

Apparently he did not approve of your way of putting it, judging by the offended look which he gave you now. For a moment, the pain which he seemed to have was forgotten.

**"I am the **_**Gemini Saint, Saga**_**, not a star warrior thingy."**

Ignoring his (once more angry) words you slumped and stared at the floor with a completely dumbstruck expression on your face. There was a star warrior from outer space, laying on your couch, where he had landed when he had crashed through the nonexistant hole in your roof. Now it was official; you were going nuts.

**"I am **_**talking**_** to you, girl!"**

But what if you _weren't _going nuts, and he actually was here? That would be a problem, seeing how the police probably wouldn't believe your story - actually you didn't even believe it yourself! And what had that glowy-eyes-thing been yesterday?

**"Girl?"**

Brainwashing? Was this, how being brainwashed felt? You didn't know, seeing how this would be your first time. _Could_ he even brainwash you? From the sudden knowledge you had, you knew that he was fairly powerful and could do quite a few weird things. And, wasn't mind manipulation sort of the key-feature of all aliens?

You jumped onto your feet right when he was about to call out once more, pointing your finger at him accusingly, your expression scandalized.

"You- You _brainwashed_ me, didn't you? You used some alien ability to transfer knowledge into my head and take control of it, so you can _fry_ it, right?!"

In retro-respect, your words made barely any sense, even to you, yet at that moment of confusion and panic you were completely _convinced_ that this was the truth. The invasion from outer space had begun, and you were one of the first victims.

Now it was up to the alien (Saga, was it?) to look baffled, your little outburst having made him completely forget about his lecture regarding his proper title. For one stunned moment it was completely silent, both of you just staring at each other, before the Saga-person regained control over himself again.

At first it seemed as though he wanted to deny your words, expression irritated, when suddenly it changed. For a moment he seemed surprised, before his features calmed again, body relaxing as he sunk back into the couch pillows.

**"Yes, that is correct."**

For one second you felt triumph upon hearing that your assumptions, apparently, were correct, a victorious smile momentarily taking your lips, before realisation hit you in the face like a brick; you were _right_?!

Within a split second the energy which you've had just moments ago was gone, and you sunk back onto your knees, seeming fairly deflated. There was a spacewarrior sitting in your livingroom, able to deep-fry your brain at any moment.

Would your insurance cover this? And, if he did kill you, who would look after Kuro? Your mom was allergic to cats (and the other way around) so that wouldn't work very well.

Looking pleased that you were quiet again, Saga softly shifted on his couch, careful not to move too quickly, and turned towards you in order to see you properly.

**"I am sure you would prefer to stay alive though, so I offer you a deal, simple enough as though even **_**your kind**_** can understand it."**

Now that he had regained control over the situation, his voice was once more dripping with sarcasm, and you were fairly sure that you should be offended by his words, yet for now you were too busy with worrying about your future. A deal...? With a possible Martian? That didn't sound too promising, but you doubted that you had much of a choice.

"Deal...?"

He nodded.

**"Yes. I will hide here until I am fully healed and prepared, and you will do **_**exactly**_** as I say. In exchange, I'll allow you to continue your **_**pitiful**_** life."**

Ah, yes. You _really_ didn't have much of a choice. So, either it was serving him, or turning your cat into an orphan and your computer into a widower. And so, after a few seconds in which you _carefully_ thought about the downsides of serving an alien, you finally slumped even more in defeat.

"Alright. Deal."

The smirk which spread on his lips when you spoke was _annoyingly_ self-satisfied, mismatched eyes looking down on you with victorious arrogance. Kinda made you want to punch him, kinda made you want to run away, screaming in terror. Fact was, that you remained right were you were, a heap of frustration in the middle of the livingroom.

"**A wise choice. Now go and get me clean clothes."**

Unlike you, Saga adapted to his new role _very_ quickly, sending you out to buy clothing that would fit him after you had to realise that there was nothing you could have given him. The entire time you spent outside felt like a dream, you walking through the town in a daze, completely ignoring the weird looks which some people on the streets gave you. Given that you looked as though you had just seen an Alien (which, sadly, seemed to be exactly the case), you couldn't really blame them anyways.

When you got back, clothes that would _hopefully_ fit him in your possession, the man was still laying on the couch, his eyes closed. Nuzzled up against him, and looking fairly comfortable, was Kuro, the cat only lazily twitching one ear at your entrance, not even bothering to open his eyes. Betrayed by your own cat… that was harsh!

"I got something for you to wear…"

You stopped for a moment, realising that you had no idea what to call him. Sir? Boss? Just Saga? Your Highness? Was there even such a title for aliens? You were admittedly overwhelmed with the entire situation, still not quite sure if it was real. Maybe you had hit your head when the ceiling had come crushing down and now you were in a coma.

At your voice, Saga opened his eyes turning his head into your direction to look at the bag before sighing softly and beginning to shift – an action, which earned him an offended meow from your tomcat.

"**Good. Get something to treat my wounds and then come here."**

Oh, right- His injuries had completely slipped your mind, and only now you realised that they hadn't been taken care of since he had crushed through your roof. Turning on your heels you went to look for the first-aid kit which you _should_ have somewhere around here, quietly wondering if it would be of any use. Would disinfectant have any effect on outer-space beings?

It took you a while to find the kit, rummaging through your stuff until you found it in a drawer in the bathroom. Why you had put it there? You had no idea, but it didn't really matter – you had what you needed.

Returning to him, the young (was he?) man had apparently shoved Kuro off his chest, judging by the pouting cat on the floor, and was now sitting properly, leaned against the backrest of your couch, looking at you expectantly.

This reminded you… despite the strange knowledge update which he had given you, you had _no_ idea just how he had gotten the wounds. There were rough, blurred memories, bits of a fight that you didn't know what it was about, the face of a young girl- and an _immense_ feeling of anger. That was all you knew.

Taking notice of the little box in your hands, Saga nodded softly, seemingly satisfied that you were obeying without complaints so far, a simple wave of his hand signalling you, that you should come over. As you walked towards him, _nothing_ could have prepared you for what came next.

You had crossed about half of the distance when suddenly his entire armour began to shine, similar to the way his eyes had the night before, the golden and black metal rippling – before dissolving and forming into a strange metal panel instead, leaving him completely bare with the exception of a pair of shorts.

Needless to say, your cheeks cue took a dark, _dark_ shade of red, eyes wide as you just _gaped _at him – something which didn't slip his attention. Raising one eyebrow at you the man flashed you a crooked smile, her expression a mixture of mockery and self-satisfaction.

"**Do you plan to just **_**stare**_**, or will you actually **_**treat**_** me, girl?"**

His tone of voice was amused and condescending at the same time, words only making your blush get even worse. Immediately you averted your eyes, slightly shaking your head to clear it before marching up to him, doing your best to keep yourself focused on the wounds and bruises that were scattered all across his body. The last thing this guy needed, was a reason for his already extra-terrestrial ego to get even _bigger_.

Not meeting his eyes – which, no doubt, were still observing you with arrogant amusement – you set down the bag of clothing and the first aid kit, opening the latter and taking the small bottle of disinfectant. His wounds were bad, but _nowhere_ as bad as you would have thought them to be after his crash, the most noticeable one being the abrasion which covered almost the entire left side of his chest.

Some of the faint memories which you had gotten from him, included a strange golden flash, followed by something which looked like an avalanche to you. Which of the two was responsible for this injury?

"**Would you care to hurry? I would like to get dressed as soon as possible again."**

When he spoke now, Saga's voice sounded mildly annoyed, head tilted to one side as he looked down at you so condescendingly, that for one moment you were tempted to spay his stupid pretty face with the disinfectant in your hand. Instead you only took off the cap and reached for a handful of paper wipes before finally getting started.

You would teach this Martian _not_ to provoke someone with a spray bottle of alcohol in their hand.

* * *

_Don't take disinfectant lightly, kids. Saga will learn that soon, it seems-  
Either way, I hope you were able to enjoy this chapter! \O/_


End file.
